


List

by ShineBrightLight



Series: Goddess Izumi [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: This is the list of the Greek Gods I used for this story.It has the names, what eye color Izumi gains when using that god's powers, and what powers she has from that god or goddess.She also has a bunch of pets that she receives from the gods. They are spirit animals, which means only she can see, hear and youch them until she makes them visible.And this list does include Inko and Hisashi.
Series: Goddess Izumi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	List

Zeus: Sky Blue: Lightning and Storms, flying: Eagle

Poseidon: Sea Green: Hydrokinesis, wind control, Ice creation: Horse

Hades: Black & Gold: Invisibility, shadows, riches, raising and controlling the dead: Black Wolf

Dionysus: Wine Purple: Insanity, Illusions: Panther

Hephaestus: Orange: Heat absorption and manipulation, metalworking: Russian Bear Dog

Ares: Red: ‘anger’, strength, weapons knowledge: Vulture

Apollo: Gold: Sunlight, music, healing: Phoenix

Hermes: Amber: speed, pick-pocketing, sense of direction: Hawk

Hera: Royal Blue: aura reading, telepathy: Peacock

Artemis: Silver: moonlight, archery, flexibility: Deer

Athena: Stormy Gray: analytical, genius: Owl

Aphrodite: Pink: emotion control: Dove

Demeter: Grass Green: Plant control (Fruit trees, harvest-able foods): Snakes

Persephone: Violet & Black & Gold: Plant control (Flowers, vines, pomegranates, dead plants): Silver Wolf

Hestia: Black with flecks of Fire: Light, Cooking: Cheetah

Hecate: Rainbow: Magic: Raven

Inko: very pale blue almost white: Telekinesis

Hisashi: Yellow: Fire Breathing, Smoke

(NEW!!) Kronos: Golden Bronze: Time control [slowing down, speeding up, stopping]

(NEW!!) All/Goddess: White: Louder Echoing voice [MORE TO COME!!]


End file.
